Different applications may be used as part of a user's regular workflow since each application provides different functionality to the user. Thus, when producing content, the user may use multiple applications during the production of the content. A user may also use multiple devices during the production of content. In such cases, a user may wish to share data and/or information, e.g., style information, among the different applications and devices.
Various solutions have been provided to share style information among applications and devices. For example, an application may use a style sheet, such as cascading style sheet (CSS), to incorporate style information into a file. However, if a user wishes to store new style information in the style sheet, the user has to understand how to store the style information and how to modify the style sheet with that information. Furthermore, it may be difficult to extract the style information from a document in a format that is usable by another application or device. For example, color scheme information may not be easily transferable between applications since it may be embedded as part of a larger custom data format (e.g. colors stored in a PSD (Photoshop document) file).